Simple, Starving to be Safe
by starsweetie
Summary: Another Robin and Starfire oneshot! YAY! Well, I have just watched the new episode and it seemed as though there was a bit of friction between Robin and Raven and i could just imagine the faces of the robrav supporters and i thought to myself "MUST RETALI


Just so you know, this is a story in which I have written in great wishes to tug at those heartstrings and make you feel fluffy and happy, just as this song has for me. Oh yes, and before I forget, this story is all in Robin's point of view. Thanks-

Disclaimer: I do no own the teen titans, Daphne loves derby, or this lovely song of theirs

**Simple, starving to be safe**

**_Lately I've been thinking so strangely about the clouds  
and how they seem to slowly fade away, yeah...  
Maybe some day we will find a way to disappear.  
Just me and you on silver lining dreams._**

Sometimes I just can't believe that any of this is real. When I was younger I had hoped that I would go on to live a full and happy life, but I was wrong. It's so much better than that. Nothing could be better than laying in a grassy field watching the clouds go by with her right by my side.

"The clouds are very beautiful today, Robin," her voice rang.

She was right. It was in fact a very beautiful, sunny day. A good day for doing absolutely nothing and watching the clouds pass overhead. But it wasn't so much the setting that intrigued me. It was those beautiful green eyes that I get lost in. It was the radiant tanned skin. It was the soft locks of hair that I loved to run my fingers through. It was her.

"Yeah, but I've seen prettier things…"

"Really? Like what? I would surely like to see"

"You"

**_Oh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Oh even when the sky is falling down, I know I have you, and it's all I need._**

"You know, Star, I never really realized how much I had until you were gone. The world practically ended when you left… at least my world did."

"But why? I am just one person. I shouldn't be the cause of your pain"

"Because you are my world and you mean everything to me"

She seemed so surprised at my response. I could only wonder why. I mean, I was only telling the truth. Then, her surprised expression turned to a smile as she came closer and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same and I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay in this pure bliss and hold onto her forever. I never wanted to let go.

**_Lately I've been hoping you can stay with me  
And I could hold you close till the end of time...yeah.  
Maybe someday we will grab some change and run away  
but for now I'll learn to say goodbye_**

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

I loved how she did that. She'd always remind me of how much she loved me. Just for no reason at all. If we had a big discussion beforehand, she'd say how much she loved me as a side note. I never wanted that to go away. Never again.

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but I want you to know that you were all I ever thought of. When times were tough, I would just remind myself of all the memories of you."

**_Oh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Oh even when the world is breaking down, I know I have you, and it's all I need._**

"Star, promise me that you'll never leave me again"

"I promise"

"When we get older… I want to marry you… and I want us to be together until the end of time…"

This was probably the first time in ages that I've opened up like that. I actually don't think I've ever opened up that much to any one person before. But I was sure of myself. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. We'd have some waiting to do, but I was going to have Starfire with me forever if it's the last thing I do.

**_oh she's my everything  
oh she is all I need..  
Oh she is my everything...  
oh she is all I need_**

"Really? That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?"

"I want to be with you for much longer than that"

"You promise?"

With that she leaned up and kissed me square on the lips, smiled, and said "I promise."

**_Oh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Oh even when the world just falls apart, I know I have you, and it's all I need._**

Well that's my fic! I hoped you all liked! It was indeed kind of pointless with no plot at all, but whenever I hear a good song I get inspired! Thus, resulting in this fic! Oh yes, and if anyone would like to hear this beautiful song then either

a) Go buy the cd

OR

b) Go to search for Daphne Loves Derby, and listen!


End file.
